


鹤归

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 鲸落的相关，补完篇





	鹤归

鹤归

 

 

1   
古地球的鹤，是一种美丽轻盈的鸟类——在天空中翱翔，在水面上轻舞。   
它们是一夫一妻制，一旦配偶离去，便终日哭泣悲鸣，最终孤独而死。   
悲怆的鹤唳，是鹤对失去的伴侣最深情的呼唤。   
也是孤独的鹤归去的象征。 

 

2   
他本不应该来这次的小交流会。这场交流会明明是为了找不到向导的哨兵而举行的。   
在被负责人臭骂一顿之后，高尾和成暗自因自己的好奇心而后悔。   
高尾和成是绿间真太郎第一次认识的向导。当他在角落独自坐着，无所事事是——他的精神体海燕，发现了那一只孤独而立不食烟火的鹤。   
他本以为拥有这样精神体的人和他同为向导。   
结果他对上那人的双眼，通过那人外在散发出的精神威压，他才知道——   
原来哨兵里也有这样的存在——遗世独立，缥缈虚无。   
“你，你好。” 

 

3   
因为那一次的小型交流会，他们成为了朋友。   
可能从他们之前，没有哪两位哨兵和向导可以成为朋友。哨兵和向导，无非就是结合和无法结合的关系。   
但他们打破了隔阂。   
高尾和成也试着给绿间做了精神疏导，但并不成功。和其他的向导一样，他的精神丝接触到绿间的精神空间，便会被拽入泥潭和沼泽。   
“小真你是……壁垒哨兵?”   
是，但我会遇到我的向导——绿间真太郎似乎毫不在意地说出这句话。   
“好吧，祝你早日遇到你的命定向导。” 

 

4   
实渕玲央第一次见到赤司征十郎，是在向导基地中心，那个只为高等级向导开放生活的白塔里。   
那个赤发少年安静地站立在第一排，恒星的光打在白塔特制的墙壁上，散发出柔和的萤光。   
“实渕前辈你好，我叫赤司征十郎。”   
黛千寻从轻小说里抽出思绪，他抬眼看了一眼赤司征十郎。白狐的尾巴轻轻晃动着。   
向导世家的小少爷么。 

 

5   
天生拥有精神壁垒的哨兵，被称为壁垒哨兵。他们能力强大，仅次于黑暗哨兵，但壁垒哨兵一生只会有一个向导。而和壁垒哨兵连接的向导，也只能和这一个哨兵结合   
他们是彼此的唯一。 

 

6   
“快看，是那个壁垒哨兵。”   
“看他的样子似乎还没找到命定向导。”   
“命定向导怎么可能这么好找，可能等他精神空间崩溃的时候，都找不到呢。”   
绿间真太郎忽视了周围的议论，他走进重力室，关上门。   
随着他的动作，重力室特质合金门上出现了一道裂缝。那只鹤悄悄地在角落隐去身形。   
青峰大辉抽了抽嘴角，紫原敦慢慢吞吞地说着——   
“没想到，绿仔也有情绪失控的时候啊。”   
“这是快要撑不住了吧——情绪的改变。”   
前辈担忧地说着，他转头看着另外两个壁垒哨兵。   
“你俩找到向导了吗。” 

 

7   
赤司征十郎如同天神一般完美，他是这一期最优秀的向导。而且拥有着强悍精神力的同时，还有着不俗的体魄。   
实渕玲央却没见过他的精神体。   
“小征，你的精神体……”   
赤司征十郎只是温和的微笑。   
“你们会见到的。” 

 

8   
在一个星夜，实渕玲央和因为失眠出来游荡的黛千寻，看到了这样让他们毕生难忘的一幕——   
白塔群的中央，那最高的塔顶上。赤司征十郎穿着白色制服，向天空星海伸出手。   
在星河尽头，慢慢现出一只巨大的鲸。它摆动尾鳍，拖着银色的碎光，从天幕中游下来，浮在白塔顶端。他们的星空中，有两条银河。   
鲸亲昵地蹭了蹭赤司征十郎的手。   
赤发少年的嘴角却噙着孤独。   
实渕玲央惊讶地捂住嘴，突然注意到了站在一旁的黛千寻。   
“这事……不要往外说了。” 

 

9   
他找到了他的命定向导。   
他们终是相遇，相知。 

 

10   
你似乎最近太过于安逸了呢。   
“我劝你少随便出现在我的意识里。”   
呵，自从你跟他连接以后，都放松了对我的看管。当心我哪天占据了你的精神空间。   
“在我死之前，你不会的。”   
……无趣。 

 

11   
“赤司，我是壁垒哨兵，你真的要和我连接吗。”   
“嗯。”   
鲸蹭了蹭鹤的羽翼。   
“我知道你是壁垒哨兵。”   
“但我和你连接，是……”绿间抬起了头，露出微笑。   
“我知道。”   
鹤和鲸在光线能照射到的水中，安静地陷入甜梦。   
“因为我也是。” 

 

12   
赤司征十郎从没告诉过绿间真太郎，他自己体内那个双生的存在。   
那人也是“赤司征十郎”， 不过并没有占据主动。他们分享一个精神空间，共用一具身体，甚至在一个意识流中博弈。   
这个不安稳的存在，直到赤司征十郎自己的意识彻底消失，他也没有告诉他的哨兵。   
他的唯一。 

 

13   
第一次连接后的任务，是一个b级任务。   
他们在宇宙舰的透明舱里交颈而卧，赤司征十郎指着头顶的星海。   
他说——看，真太郎。   
绿间抬头，巨大的鲸从他们的头顶游过，发出只有两个人才能听到的温和声波。   
两人身边的鹤抖了抖翅膀，回应鲸的呼唤。   
飘落的绒羽和星光落在他们的发上。 

 

14   
绿间真太郎是残缺哨兵这件事，只有赤司征十郎一个人知道。   
赤司征十郎捂着隐隐作痛的左眼在白塔里翻找书籍，但却找不到有关记载。   
别找了，没有的。   
“……”   
“你知道救治他的方法么。”   
不知道。就算知道，我也不会告诉你。 

 

15   
他们是最强的组合，拥有绝对的胜利。   
巨大的鲸，是胜利的象征。教科书上，开始记载他们的姓名。 

 

 

16   
“赤司，如果我们不是哨兵和向导，你会去做什么。”   
“星际旅行者吧。看遍宇宙的每一个角落——当然，要和你一起。”   
绿间真太郎抱住赤司征十郎光滑的脊背，他们的精神空间相合，精神图景交融。   
沿着漫长的海岸线，鹤拍打着翅膀奔跑。粼粼的海水中，鲸低吟着跟着鹤前进。   
但鹤离不开陆地，鲸达不到浅滩。 

 

17   
残缺的壁垒哨兵，比其他哨兵要更加脆弱，他们虽然寿命和其他哨兵一样很长，但精神空间却容易崩塌。   
赤司征十郎不愿意冒险。 

 

18   
“不要在意，征十郎。比起变成完整的哨兵，我更希望和你在一起。”   
“嗯。”   
“相信我，我会让你变为完整的哨兵。”   
我相信你。 

 

19   
高尾和成知道，和赤司征十郎结合以后，绿间真太郎就变了。   
他变得更加内敛，但却自内而外散发出极平和的气息。他的命定向导不仅仅和他建立了精神连接，保护了他的五感。   
而且，给予了他哨兵和向导之间难得且珍贵的东西——爱情。   
实渕玲央知道，绿间真太郎确实如同赤司征十郎所说的那样很好。他发现赤司脸上真实的笑容变多了。   
他曾在白塔区边缘，无人的森林。   
看到一对恋人在光影相接的地方亲吻。   
那是爱情。 

 

21   
因为那次任务，3s级别的任务。   
所有的一切都变了。   
赤司征十郎不再是以往的他。   
自从重伤醒来之后，他的左瞳变为了金色，他的话语变得尖锐。赤司征十郎不再温柔内敛，而且前所未有的高傲张扬。   
他甚至失去了和绿间真太郎的精神连接，他的精神体也变为了虎鲸。   
他也成为了孤身一人。   
“小征……你和绿间。”   
“玲央，他不再是我的哨兵。” 

 

22   
绿间真太郎再度恢复了孤身一人。他更加的孤独沉默，始终做着最危险的任务，却拒绝和任何向导有交流。   
甚至包括他的命定向导。   
“那不是我的向导。”不管谁来问他，他只会重复着这一句话，然后不再多言。   
只有已经和人连接的高尾和成还能和他说几句话，而且只有高尾和成听到过——   
在白塔区的边缘，那是已经结合的哨兵和向导居住的地方。那个静谧的树林中，每日都会传来泣血般的鹤唳 。  
悲怆哀恸，但却永远得不到以往低沉温柔的回应。 

 

23   
他去找了高尾和成，他的友人。   
“我不再回来了。”   
“你要去哪？”   
“去找我的征十郎，我的命定向导，我的爱人。” 

 

24   
那个2s任务绿间完成了，但他没有回来。   
那一日，终日持续，如泣血般的鹤唳消失了。   
黛千寻合上了这本轻小说，他已经读完了。   
“这个结局，算是完美吧。”   
白狐摇了摇尾巴。   
他劝过小少爷，不过小少爷也没有看错人。   
后来听说，赤司征十郎也自毁了精神网，离开基地，安静离去。 

 

25   
古地球的鹤是一夫一妻制，一旦配偶离去，便终日哭泣悲鸣，最终孤独而死。   
悲怆的鹤唳，是鹤对失去的伴侣最深情的呼唤。也是孤独的鹤归去的象征。   
海与天的终焉，巨大的鲸和飞翔的鹤，终于得到永恒。 

 

end


End file.
